Slayer Caste
The Slayer Caste are the warriors of the Infernal Exalted, associated with the Dawn Caste of Solar Exalted. Overview Each Slayer Exaltation carries within it the seeds of martial excellence, tactical genius and battlefield audacity associated with the lord-generals of the Solar Exalted. The blasphemous rituals involved in the creation of the Green Sun Princes has maintained those traits while carefully weeding out any propensity for honor or warrior ethics that might also have been associated with the former Dawns. Thus, the Slayers were born. Each Slayer is a preternatural master of conflict and violence, equally as skilled at leading great rampaging armies as she is at one-on-one combat. The Slayer Exaltations are programmed to seek out mortals who kill without mercy or hesitation. However, Slayers are not necessarily chosen from those who enjoy mindless destruction - while many Slayers do carry the Malfean Urge, the majority do not and simply see destruction as a means to whatever end their respective Urges command. Slayers with Cecelynian Urges see violence and conflict as a means to assert their own dominance. Those with Pyrian or Adorjani Urges employ their martial skills to either force obedience and conformity or to crush those who stand in the way of their obsessions. Slayers who carry Ophidian Urges simply see value in being able to crush any who stand in their way. As with their Solar kin, only warriors are chosen to receive Slayer Exaltations. Such deadly gifts would be wasted on social dilettantes and bookish librarians, after all. However, Dawn Caste Exalted are chosen from those warriors who could achieve greatness in battle if only they had the tools. Slayer Caste Infernals are more likely chosen from those who betrayed their commanders, who engaged in war crimes or battlefield atrocities, or who simply respect no virtue other than total victory. Anima Anima Banner Slayer Infernals are marked by the sign of Malfeas, which resembles two crossed swords that glint of burnished brass on their foreheads. Their blazing green animas usually glint like brass, and their totems typically contain frightening violent imagery of Malfean demons. Anima Effects By spending 10 motes of Essence, the Slayer can appear huge and terrifying for the remainder of the scene (or until she chooses to let the effect dissipate). The character’s teeth extend into sharp fangs or tusks, his fingernails stretch into ugly black talons, his skin turns an inhuman hue (usually deep red or a sickly green), and his eyes glow with the unholy light of Malfeas. None of these physical changes translate into physical weaponry—his “claws” do not inflict any additional damage, for example— but he becomes utterly terrifying to mortals as befits a scion of the Demon City. The Infernal can activate this power at will and at no additional cost once he has spent 11+ motes of Peripheral Essence. Unless a creature’s Valor exceeds the Slayer’s Essence, that creature is unable to directly face the Slayer’s wrath, and the Slayer gains a +2 DV bonus against her. Additionally, any mortal creature must also make a successful Valor roll in order to avoid fleeing outright in utter terror. Automata, the undead and other creatures immune to Valor rolls are unaffected by this power and do not grant the +2 DV bonus to the Slayer. Caste Abilities Cold-blooded masters of the art of war, Slayers excel at Archery, Martial Arts, Melee, Thrown and War. See Also Category:Exalted glossary Category:Infernals